Big Date
by dantesdarkqueen
Summary: Valentine's Day sucks when you can't spend it with the one you love. But romance is not the only type of love out there... Ties in with AmazonTurk's Operation:Assassination" A day late, but hey, it's still really fluffy and romantic.


**Summary: **Valentine's Day sucks when you can't spend it with the one you love. But romance is not the only type of love out there... Ties in with AmazonTurk's Operation:Assassination"

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. I don't think I have to elaborate any further.

**Queen's Quornor: **I realize that this is a day late, but it was not completed until Valentine's Day was over, unfortunately. What I was originally writing lost the thread halfway through, but I think I'll try and pick it back up eventually. I was working on two things at the same time with the intent of posting them as a single fic, and the first chapter just...flopped. At the moment I'm a bit frustrated with it, so I'm posting this as a oneshot instead. Kinda ties in with Amazon's "Daddy Daughter Dance," but not quite. Oh, and this fic also completely disregards whatever is going to happen next in "Operation: Assassination" since I'm not quite sure what's going to happen next, either. I just wanted something fluffy and romantic to write in honor of the day. And just to clarify, kingmunkey has given me permission to write Revan. This wasn't what I had in mind when I asked, but hey, it's still permission! The movie mentioned later on is Gaia's equivalent of _The Warriors_. You know, the big cult movie from the 70s? Yeah, that one.

Big Date

Of all the people Tseng might have expected to see standing in his office door, this was not one of them. Especially considering the time of day. Laying his pen down, he levelled a stern glare at the visitor.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school right now, young man?"

"This won't take long, sir, and I've got recess for about twenty more minutes. I can be back in fifteen, tops. I just wanted to ask if I could borrow your company credit card until tomorrow."

The Wutaian man arched one brow, surprised. Now what would he possibly want with that? He leaned forward, resting his hands atop the desk in Tseng Intimidation Pose Number 3 (not quite as intimidating as T.I.P.N. 7, which was guaranteed to make _anybody_ shit their pants, but scarier than T.I.P.N. 2, which he normally used on small children and Niki). "What made you think I would lend you such a thing? Why do you need it?"

"Top secret mission."

He definitely had guts. Tseng had to give him that. "What would this mission entail?"

The door was closed and his unexpected guest elaborated his plans in explicit detail, making it absolutely clear why he needed the company credit card. When he was finished, Tseng had to admit that he was impressed.

He nodded slowly and pulled out the card, handing it to him with an air of grave seriousness.

"Use it only for what is needed, and nothing further. Understood?"

His visitor nodded solemnly, tucking the card into his pocket. "Completely, sir. I'll return it to you as soon as my mission is complete."

The Turk leader allowed himself a small smile. "Back to school with you, then. And do have fun on your date."

"I shall, sir."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Valentine's Day sucked.

Akalara had come to this conclusion fairly early that morning. Her plans for the evening had completely fallen through, since she had nobody to spend the remainder of the day with. All of her friends and coworkers would be celebrating, so she couldn't impose on them. Revan had been roped into eliminating a nest of anti-Shinra terrorists masquerading as the owners of a specialty adult store, and wouldn't be joining her until after midnight, at the earliest. So unless Sephiroth dropped by (she honestly wasn't expecting him to; he had told her how difficult it was to fully materialize rather than just make contact), she'd be spending the evening alone, save for Azrael.

The green-haired woman blew some errant strands away from her eyes, fully prepared to just break out some wine and watch _The Soldiers_ with her son. The cinematic depiction of fictional gangs in Midgar always amused her, since most of it was so far from the truth. If she had written the script, it would have been far more bloody and violent, with much younger characters. But it was still a damn good movie, and would sort of fill her hopes for the night; there were more than a few naked, sweaty, muscular male chests in the film. If she couldn't get any in her general vicinity tonight, she could at least watch a few on her television.

Scanning her hand on the reader, she stepped into her apartment expecting to be tackled by Azrael, as she usually was when Cloud took him home because she couldn't pick him up herself. Instead, she was confronted with about three dozen long-stemmed roses in three cut-glass vases on the coffee table. Curious, she walked over to them and quickly searched for a card. There was no card, but she did find a fancy vellum scroll tied with a red ribbon. In perfect cursive letters, the note instructed her to go to the kitchen.

Waiting on the kitchen counter were a box of chocolates, a plate of iced, heart-shaped cookies, and a big white cake bearing the words 'I Love You' in gold letters. There was also another scroll.

_Call the dog_.

Zexion came when Akalara whistled, and the Turk had to smile when she laid eyes upon him. A big white teddy bear holding a red satin heart rode on his back, and a gold necklace with a diamond heart-pendant had been fastened around his neck. The purple/silver canine gave her a long-suffering look as she removed the items from his body, then lifted his head so she saw the scroll wedged between his neck and his collar.

_Check the bathroom._

Akalara followed the instruction, enjoying the game despite wondering who could have left these things for her. Had Revan fixed this up before his mission after she left for work?

She pushed open the bathroom door, and a wide grin spread across her face. Folded on the counter was a black robe of pure Wutaian silk, her initial monogrammed on the right breast. Beside it was a small metal basket, sculpted to resemble twisting ivy vines and leaves, filled with bath oils and salts in fancy jars with corks. A bottle of _very _fine wine rested beside the articles, with a crystal glass. The note she expected to find had been laid next to the wine.

_Find me in your room._

Raising one brow, the Turk grinned and picked something up from the robe, examining it with the warm glow of pride and appreciation. She knew who was waiting for her.

The door to her room was shut, but she could hear somebody moving around inside. Secure in her secret knowledge, Akalara turned the knob and leaned against the jamb with a smile. "Did I ever tell you how sweet you are, Az?"

Her son returned the smile and got to his feet, coming over to hug her. "It's Valentine's Day, so I wanted to show you how much I love you, Mom. After all, you are the most important woman in my life."

"Well, it's most appreciated." She pushed him out to arm's length, examining his attire with amusement. Somewhere, Azrael had found a scale reproduction of his father's most famous outfit, from pants and boots to armor and coat. Wearing the costume, Akalara was struck by how similar to his father he looked. Save for the eyes, he could be Sephiroth at half-size.

To her astonishment, she realized the outfit was _real leather_, not cheap imitation. The pauldrons were honest-to-Holy steel, not plastic. "Where did you...?" Another thought struck her; all of the things he had bought for her were of finest quality, which translated into _damn expensive_. "How did you get the gil to...?"

Azrael held up a small rectangle of plastic. His mother laughed when she realized what it was. "How in Shiva's name did you manage to get the company credit card?"

"I told Tseng I wanted to treat my girl to a night she'd never forget," he replied, smiling. "You still have one more gift, Mom. If you'll put it on, we can go on our date." He gestured to the bed, and Akalara gasped when she saw what was laying on the comforter: a long forest-green dress with neither sleeves nor a back, shimmering slightly in the light. Matching heels rested beside the gown, along with one more scroll. Casting a shocked, pleased look at her proud son, the Turk pulled the ribbon and unrolled the scroll.

_We have reservations at Chic le'Shinra, and a limo is waiting outside. _

"Wow..." Akalara shook her head, stunned. Chic le'Shinra was the most exclusive restaraunt in Old Midgar _and _Edge, nearly impossible to get into and catering only to the upper-upper class. "How did you get us reservations? I was told you had to make them a year in advance!"

"Oh, I have my ways." Azrael smiled, then edged out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him. "Get dressed and fix your hair, Mom. Our reservations are for 7:30."

Akalara chuckled and shed her jacket quickly. "Note to self: thank Seph for amazing, wonderful son for umpteenth time once we get back."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The front door swung open, admitting one tired, freshly-showered blond Turk into Akalara's apartment. Revan had come to his girlfriend's only after a quick shower and change of clothes. His mission had been successful; the terrorists would never bother Shinra again, and the true owners of the seedy adult store would return to their establishment to find it empty of oversized rats. He had made absolutely certain no trace of the terrorists would ever be found, and not in the same manner of his first target under Turk assignment.

The owners might be getting complaints about odd-tasting chocolates in the next few weeks, though.

Fully expecting to find his lover furious with him (he knew she was less than pleased about the prospect of spending Valentine's Day alone), the blond Turk was surprised to find her sitting on the couch watching _The Soldiers_, sipping at a glass of wine and nibbling on a heart-shaped cookie. Even more astonishing, she was wearing an expensive green evening gown, heels, a diamond necklace, and the earrings he had given her for Yuletide. She waved to him cheerfully as he stared at her. "Hey, Revan. How was the extermination?"

"Successful. What _are_ you wearing? I've never seen that outfit before."

Akalara smiled and touched the pendant hanging around her neck. "Let's just say I got quite a few gifts from my son tonight."

Revan came over and sat down next to her. "How so?"

"Chocolates, roses, jewelry, clothes, wine... He must have run up quite a bill for me." She laughed softly. "Even managed to get reservations at Chic le'Shinra, rented a limo for the night, and took me dancing. And he did it all with the company credit card, with Tseng's full approval."

The blond man whistled in amazement, snaking his arm around her shoulders possessively. "That's one hell of a son you've got there, Ak."

"I know. But there was one thing missing. If it had been there, it would have been perfect."

"What's that?"

Akalara turned her head and pressed a loving, passionate kiss to his lips. "You."

Revan smiled and led her gaze to the clock, which read 11:50 pm. "Valentine's Day isn't over yet, Ak."

"And Az is asleep..."

He stood up, scooping her into his arms before she could protest. "I still have to give you my gift. But if you insist... How quiet do you think you can be?"

She looped her arms around his neck, giving him a heated look beneath lowered lashes. "How quiet do you think _you _can stay?"

"Gift first, Ak. It's in my left pocket." He held her easily while she fished around in his pocket; he had muscle to spare, and with her petite stature Akalara didn't weigh very much.

The green-haired woman gasped softly when she brought his gift before her eyes. Revan had bought her a white-gold necklace with two entwined hearts, a glistening ruby nestled between the silvery outlines. "Revan... It's beautiful. Thank you."

He kissed her this time, with all the love in his heart. "Put it on. I want to see you wearing my gift and nothing else."

"Not where Az could see us, Rev," she murmured, smiling.

He grinned and started towards her room, making sure to avoid stepping on Zexion (he had a habit of sleeping right outside his mistress' bedroom). "Did you get anything for me, Ak?" he asked, setting her on her feet.

Her lips spread in a naughty little smirk, and she pushed the door shut behind him. "You'll see..."


End file.
